Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck revised
by Elevon Teardust
Summary: Harry Potter is a werewolf!  Better summary inside. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

Many universes, many heroes, many Harry Potters. And each one has worse luck than the last. In the first universe Harry is bitten by none other than Remus Lupin. How will he cope? How will he survive?

**Disclaimer **I do not own any thing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

(AN) OK, this is my first fic and I want it to be what you guys want! So leave me reviews telling me what you want for the next chapter! Also, I would like some good, harsh criticism, because better stories are made that way! Thanks for reading guys!

Celevon Teardust

Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck

Pain. Pain ... PAIN! It hurt. What hurt? He didn't know. Who was he? He didn't know that either. Everything was foggy. All he could remember was the fangs. The fangs and the pain, and oh God it hurt so much! Then the voices began.

"Your OK Harry, hold on..." A female voice said from the mist.

It was calling for Harry, but who was Harry? Was that him? Whoever the voice was calling to it scared him. The voice was full of sheer terror and sorrow.

"Oh, bloody hell, is that a bite?" A male voice said. This voice was also full of sorrow and terror, but it sounded like this person was trying to choke back tears.

He suddenly realized something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. The situation was deadly, fatal. There were people who were worried about him though he didn't remember who. He had to fight the mist, or else he would lose himself in it. He had to find out what happened to himself. He had to... He had to...

* * *

><p>"Madam Pomfrey! Oh, bloody hell, is that a bite?" Ron Weasley asked in a panic. He didn't want this to happen to his best friend, oh god anything but this.<p>

"I'm afraid so... It's a shame, what this poor boy already has to deal with and now this! This world is a cruel, cruel place. I just wish there was something I could do to make it better." Madam Pomfrey said sadly, tears in her eyes. She had seen a lot of Harry Potter here in the hospital wing, and he seemed like such a good boy. He didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair. Though life isn't always fair is it?

Fate may have decided this or luck, and even though this was a horrible curse maybe, just maybe, it would be for the best.

"What's going to happen to Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione nervously, fearing that the Proffessor may have to go to Azkaban, or worse, suffer the dementors kiss.

"I don't know, but I don't think it will be good," said Professor McGonagall. She to was worrying about the well being of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry stirred in his sleep. "Look he's waking up!" said Ron, hoping this was a good sign and that his best friend would live after all. Madam Pomfrey had said that there was a good chance that he would not make the night. The injuries were bad enough to be fatal, plus some people take horribly to the werewolf toxin. People had been known to go into cardiac arrest after being bitten.

They all watched anxiously as his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes slowly. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired. Then as he really took in what he was seeing he was shocked.<p>

He was stunned when he saw the clarity of the faces above him. It was so CLEAR! The sad thing was he couldn't remember who these people were. There was an elderly woman who wore bright green robes with spectacles and a stern gaze, a red haired boy about his age who's face was littered with freckles, a woman who was rather fat, had gray hair and white clothes was tending to his throbbing arm, and then there was a girl with wild bushy, brown hair that was in tears.

Upon seeing the bushy haired girl the events of the night came flooding back in flashes.

There was the dog leaping, fangs bared at the giant human-like wolf-

The man turned into a rat and got away-

He threw the rock at the werewolf-

Darkness and cold. No happiness-

Alone with the bushy haired girl and red-haired boy at the castle-

Back in the forest running-

Seeing the man-wolf rip apart an elk, right before their very eyes-

The man-wolf had abandoned its prey and was chasing him and the girl. The red-head was not with them-

He tackled the frizzy haired girl and put himself protectively over her as the man-wolf attacked-

He looked up to see bloody fangs coming toward his face-

He looked away and instead the beast bit his arm-

Blood splattering all over the forest floor and the trees as the creature scratched and mutilated him-

Screaming. Screaming and blackness-

"Hermione!" he gasped, "are you OK?" He suddenly could place every face and knew exactly what happened, but at the moment all he could care about was the well-being of his friends.

"Just like you, Mr. Potter to be worrying about others when you should be worrying about your own skin." Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly. How could this boy be attacked like this and just blow it off?

Harry ignored Madam Pomfrey and attempted to sit up strait. He hissed in pain and fell back to his bed in the process.

Harry groaned. "What are the extent of my injuries?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey, "you've got four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a fractured skull, multiple cuts and gashes, bruises everywhere, a few scrapes, a mild concussion, and a puncture wound thaat was absolutely FILLED with dirt on your back. You should not get out of bed or move very often or at all until your healed."

"Oh, is that all?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Actually no. You were bitten on your arm." She informed him looking depressed.

"Hermione, are you hurt?" he said completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey, trying desperately to change the subject as quickly as possible. He didn't want to think about this. He needed more time to cope.

"I'm f-fine, but, oh _Harry!_" she sobbed.

"Mr. Potter do you remember what happened to you?" Professor McGonagall asked exasperated that he wasn't worried about the serious state he was in and the condition he would be stuck with for life.

"Yeah," Harry said, suddenly pale. "I remember what happened. Is Professor Lupin alright?"

"We do not currently know of his whereabouts or condition at this point in time." she said curtly.

"Harry," Ron said brokenly. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been stupid and chased after that _rat,_ none of this would have-"

"Ron, stop it, its not your fault and it will never be so SHUT IT!" Harry said, trying to be strong, but barely choking back tears and screams of horror at what had happened to him, while trying to make Ron feel better at the same time. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had failed. Ron still looked miserable.

"Well Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You have indeed been bitten by a werewolf, Albus will be in shortly to discuss living accommodations for the summer and how this will effect your stays at Hogwarts." She didn't know what was going to happen to this boy now. His fate was completely in Dumbledore's hands.

"Now, as soon as Albus is gone, I want you to take this sleeping draught RIGHT AWAY. Now dawdling for any reason." she said pulling out a small vile from her pocket and placing it on the bedside table.

"Alright Madam Pomfrey, I will." said Harry obediently.

"Alright, goodnight to you Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Good luck Potter," said Proffessor McGonagall, giving Harry one last sorrowful glance.

Madam Pomfrey then strode out of the room, along with Professor McGonagall.

"Wow, everyone acted like I died or something!" said Harry trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

Hermione then let out a heart breaking wail and flung herself on Harry as Harry began to cry himself, and Ron had entered a state of shock as the thought of what had happened to his friend and what it would now cause dawned on him. He went pale and stared at the wall completely frozen. Neither of them knew how long Ron would stay like that but at the moment the both of them were to distraught to care.

Everything was going to be a nightmarish Hell from now on, and everyone knew it, especially if Malfoy got a hold of this matter, but the Malfoys were the furthest things from their minds at the moment.

Everyone in the room was utterly heartbroken, including Albus Dumbledore as he watched the sad scene unfold before him.

(AN) Sooo watcha think? This story is just going to be about werewolf harry and the sequels will be about the other Harrys who have horrible luck. Now review please so I know what you guys want in the story. I can't write if you don't review! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in 2 days or less.

(AN2) Well, It's gonna take me a day or two to get all of the chapters up on this account for those of you who know this story from my previous account, so I hopeyou can all be patient with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unless Severus Snape wears hair curlers to bed I do not own anything created by JK Rowling. Unfortunately.

(AN) So, sooner than expected I am posting the next chapter and I'm trying to make this one longer. Tell me what you guys think!

Celevon Teardust

* * *

><p><span><strong>Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck<strong>

Albus went outside quietly and then reentered, not wanting them to think he was spying. As soon as he entered Hermione jumped back into her seat next to Harry's sickbed. Harry abruptly stopped crying, wiped his eyes and blinked rather rapidly, pretending he hadn't just been crying a second ago.

This saddened Albus. Harry though he had to hide his feelings from him. That meant that there was a lack of trust... or trust yet to be gained.

Ron still had that blank wide-eyed stare on his face as he stared at nothing in particular in his absolute shock.

Harry and Hermione just stared at him, waiting for him to speak first. The were both to upset to make a sound. Plus they didn't know if they were capable of talking at the moment.

"Ms. Granger," he said politely, "could you please escort Mr. Weasley and yourself to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes, sir," she said, sniffling quietly. She didn't want to leave Harry alone, but she knew she had no choice.

She stood up slowly and turned to Ron, grabbed his arm, and gently pulled him up, leading the dazed 13-year-old outside of the Hospital Wing. She gave Harry one last sorrowful look full of pity and despair before she shut the doors.

"Harry..." Dumbledore began, knowing that Harry probably didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry asked, surprising Dumbledore who thought that Harry would be very quiet and not in the mood to talk.

"Yes, of course you may." he said kindly, thankful that Harry hadn't decided to shut out the rest of the world.

"Am I going to have to leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked, fear, stress, and anxiety all etched on his face.

"No, you will not. What makes you think you would have to?" Dumbledore questioned curiously. After he let Remus come to school why would he turn Harry away?

"Well, after what happened tonight I thought you might..." said Harry trailing off as he became deep in thought. What were was he going to go for the summer? Would he be able to stay at Hogwarts?

"No, Harry. You are not going to be expelled for things for out of our control." Dumbledore said sternly. It was ridiculous to think of expelling Harry for something like this!

"Thank you Professor." Harry mumbled quietly. He was still thinking hard.

"Now I have a question I would like to ask _you_," he said. "Where would you like to live? Your aunt and uncle are already upset enough with me as it is for me sending you to them every summer without the lycanthropy, and I think they would attempt homicide if I sent you there now." he said with that annoying little twinkle in his eye.

"I'd like to stay here at Hogwarts-"

"No students are allowed to stay here over the summer holidays, Harry," Dumbledore reminded him gently. No student under any circumstances had **EVER** stayed here over the summer holidays because that was when the ministry did their inspections, and they didn't like children running around when they did.

"Well," Harry mumbled, "Then I'd like to stay with Sirius I guess, but under the circumstances..."

"That can be arranged," Dumbledore stated simply. Sirius was a great idea! It would be good for both Harry and Sirius. Sirius would finally feel like he was redeeming himself and Harry would finally have the loving home he never had.

"Really?" said Harry, stunned. "How?" Sirius was an escaped convict and Harry was one of the most famous wizards of their time, and people would notice if he just vanished from the Dursleys' out of thin air. It wouldn't take long for them to figure out he was with Sirius, only they would think that Sirius had kidnapped him and was intending to murder him.

"Simple," Dumbledore explained, "we secretly send you to Sirius in the summer, make a doppelganger of you, send that to your aunt and uncle's, and should the Ministry come knocking for any reason, they will think they are talking to the real Harry Potter."

"That's bloody brilliant!" said Harry in awe. He was going to live with Sirius and there was nothing the Ministry could do about it! Ha!

Dumbledore chuckled,"I have many 'bloody brilliant' plans up my sleeves, I just need scenarios to use them in."

Harry smiled faintly, wondering how on earth this man could think of such plans. It just wasn't logical! This guy could figure out anything!

"Professor?" Harry asked, a sudden thought popping into his head.

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore wondering what else was there for Harry to worry about.

"The last thing I remember was Hermione and I being attacked... How exactly did we get out of that mess?" inquired Harry. He really had no idea at all.

"Professor Snape," stated the old man simply. He watched in amusement as 30 different emotions played across Harry's face. It finally settled on disgust.

"Snape?" Harry scoffed. Why would Snape do anything for him? Snape hated his guts!

"_Professor _Snape, Harry. And yes, he did." Dumbledore said, curious about what would happen the next time Snape and Harry met up.

"But why? He hates me!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think that the reason he saved you and Ms. Granger was because of an old debt he had to settle." Albus said getting more and more amused at how confused and totally lost the teen was getting.

"Debt, Sir?" Harry asked, wondering how the Hell Snape owed him a debt.

"Yes, debt. When he and your father were in school on a night of the full moon Sirius decided to play a life threatening prank on Severus, not intending any harm mind you... Let's just say that if your father hadn't interfered, Severus would be either dead or just like Remus and yourself. He felt that he owed a debt to your father no matter how much he hated him, and by saving your life, that was his way of settling things, since your father has passed," Dumbledore explained.

"Hmm... Interesting." Harry mused. He bet that Snape absolutely LOATHED owing his father. HA! He then began to think about his new 'furry little problem' some more.

"Harry?" The headmaster asked, wondering what could be going on in this boy's head.

"Hm?" Harry answered, still wondering how the bloody hell he was going to get through this mess.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing much, just thinking about everything that happened. This sucks." said Harry frowning.

The Headmaster chuckled. "Well Harry, I think I must be leaving you. Madam Pomfrey will be quite upset with me for keeping you awake this long. Goodnight Harry." He got up from his seat next to Harry and walked toward the door.

"Professor!" Harry called.

"Yes, Harry?" he answered wondering what else Harry would want to know about.

"Does any one besides the teachers and Ron and Hermione know?" Harry asked terrified that everyone knew.

"No, your secret is safe. Everyone currently thinks you were attacked by an enraged hippogriff," Albus said smiling, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Goodnight Professor." said Harry relieved. His secret was safe. Thank Merlin for that!

"Goodnight Harry." and with that Albus Dumbledore strode out of the Hospital Wing, trying to figure out how he would contact the notorious mass-murderer, Sirius Black,

* * *

><p>(AN) Chapter 2! SWEET! Please review guys! Thanks!<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Unless Hagrid is bald and shaves I do not own anything created by JK Rowling. *sniffle*

(AN) 2 reviews already! YES! Thanks, to DukeBrymin and dragonelfe, you guys are both great. Keep reading and reviewing please! You guys give me something to write for!This chapter is a bit bigger than the other ones so I hope its OK. Now. On with the story!

**Harry Potter and Some Really Bad Luck**

Harry was sleeping peacefully that morning. Yellow sunlight streamed through the windows. There was not a cloud in the sky. The perfect day. So peaceful, making it so easy to drop off into a nice, dreamless sleep, until-

"I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" said a very loud voice.

It cause Harry to jump and and sit abruptly upright painfully making him wince. The voice seemed to get louder and angrier, making his ears ring and his head hurt. Harry wondered why it all seemed so loud and then he remembered that werewolves have a highly developed sense of smell, hearing, and sight.

'So that explains why everything looked so clear last night!' Harry thought, it all making sense now.

He then tried out his new sense of smell.

Harry sniffed the air and found that it was Madam Pomfrey and Professor Lupin at the Hospital Wing door. He could tell their scent! He also smelled lilacs next to his bed, along with Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, homemade fudge, and... puking pastilles.

'Thanks Fred and George!' he thought. He then made a mental note not to eat anything that the twins gave him EVER.

While thinking about his abilities he didn't realize that the noise had finally settled down.

* * *

><p>"Please Poppy, I have to see him. This is all my fault. I have to see him." he whispered.<p>

"Remus, I've already told you, he needs his rest. Nobody is allowed to see him till he's awake." she whispered back.

"Please," He said.

He looked so depressed and broken that Poppy couldn't say no anymore. She nodded and opened the hospital wing doors.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at the doors when two people walked in. One was Madam Pomfrey, who looked in a fowl mood. The other was Remus. He looked horrible. He had stitches all over his face, his hair was wild and everywhere (Much like Harry's), his robes were tatters and shredded, having been repaired for probably the hundredth time, and he looked down right terrified. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, he was also shivering.<p>

"Harry..." he said, looking strait at the wide awake and alert teenager, wrapped in bandages that were being soaked through with blood. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." he then began to cry. He walked over to Harry and pulled him into a soft hug, and was shocked when Harry hugged back.

Harry could immediately smelled that Remus was a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, but the Alpha. Remus was part of his pack!

Remus pulled away sniffling. "Can you ever forgive me Harry?"

Harry stared at Remus. He was asking for his forgiveness? That was a stupid question! Of course he would forgive him!

"Remus," Harry said, "stop being a git and give me another hug. I need them right now."

Remus smiled sadly and pulled Harry into another hug.

"So, does that answer you idiotic question?" Harry asked, smiling smugly.

Remus nodded as they pulled away. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"But you shouldn't forgive me," he said brokenly.

"Remus," Harry said, "it wasn't your fault so get over it and stop blaming yourself!" This angered Harry. Why did he have to be like this? It wasn't his fault! If he had to put up with guilt Remus forever he would go mad!

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just-" he began.

"Remus, I will deal with what I have to, but no matter what it will never be your fault so please stop apologizing!" he whined.

Remus laughed at this. OK, sorry-"

"Your apologizing!" Harry scolded.

"God, your one Hell of a kid, aren't you?" Remus said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"The one and only!" said Harry smugly.

"How can a child get bitten by a werewolf and then be perfectly cool about it by morning?" Remus said disbelievingly.

"I'm trying to look at the perks." Harry said simply.

"Perks," Remus scoffed, "what perks?"

"Well the smell is pretty cool," said Harry.

"Just don't go near any muggle dumpsters," laughed Remus.

"I think I'll take that advice," said Harry grinning.

"Well all right, I guess I'll let you sleep now, I need to go pack." he sighed.

Pack? Wait, he didn't mean...

"Professor! You didn't get fired did you?" Harry asked panicking.

"No, Harry," Remus said smiling, "I did not get fired. I resigned. And for the last time stop calling me Proffessor unless your in class!"

"Bu... But... But WHY!" he exclaimed.

"Because, well first off I infected you and I do not wish for that to ever happen again," he said, looking grim. "And second someone let slip to the whole Slytherin House about my condition. Parents will start sending their hate letters and letters asking for my resignation before I know it. I don't feel up to any howlers at the moment either. Third of all Dumbledore has already done enough on my behalf and I will not pester him any longer. And fourth of all, if I stay around and your start disappearing the same way I do people will get suspicious."

"But none of that matters!" Harry pleaded. "We can deal with all of that stuff! Dumbledore can think of something-"

"As I have said Dumbledore has already sacrificed enough on my behalf." Remus cut in.

"But your the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher we've ever had." Harry said hurt. 'This is all my fault' Harry thought.

"I may have been a good teacher and I'm thrilled that you and your classmates liked me as your teacher, but there will always be a better teacher out there for you." Remus said, and then he left the room without another word.

Harry watched the door slam behind Remus sadly. Then he started to look through his gifts and he found all sweets except one.

He picked it up, and it felt like a book. He found a card that read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm truly sorry about what happened last night._

_I hope this helps._

_Your friend,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry set the card to the side and ripped into the brown wrapping paper.

Inside was a _huge_ 2,000 page book about werewolves. It was called, The Wolves Guide to Wolves by C. D. W.

He gasped at the book in awe. It was velvety black in color and the edges of the pages were painted a glimmering gold.

He opened the book and read the first page:

_INTRO_

_The werewolf is a commonly misunderstood being. People mistake them for being cold-blooded killers when that is really not the case. Werewolves commonly bond with certain humans who are part of their pack (Pg 78) and make some of the most loyal friends imaginable. Society has made them outsiders, unworthy of normal wizarding rights, making it harder and harder for them to find trustworthy pack members. They are social beings and should be treated as such. Learning about werewolves can be one of the best ways to dismiss old prejudices. So I invite you to read this story and look into the lives of the wolves._

_CHAPTER I_

_When a werewolf is first bitten it can be hard to adjust. The senses are intensified 20 times that of a normal human, making it hard to be around loud noises or rather stinky places. Usually soon after the bite, the man or woman finds themselves slipping out of consciousness as their DNA is changed, and when they wake up around three hours later they would be in immense pain. They will notice no physical changes unless they let their inner wolf have free reign, but if they control it the only physical changes would be a sudden increase in strength._

_Being a new werewolf can be a scary experience, especially for those who are very young..._

Harry read and read all day long only stopping when Madam Pomfrey came in for her regular checkup. He noticed many things that the book mentioned about new werewolves that had already happened to him and new things to expect, such as after a few days being able to sense people's emotions, and being able to know things that would happen a few seconds before they did. 'I need to thank Remus for the book later,' Harry thought, and then he drifted off into another peaceful slumber.

(AN) Chapter 3 for everybody! OK for those of you who want Ginny Weasley soon your in luck. Ginny will make her appearance in the next chapter. It should be up sometime today or tomorrow. Read and review please! Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


End file.
